User talk:3RDRANGER
Hello, and welcome to this humble wiki, 3RDRANGER! There's a lot to do around here, so why not help us out and get started? Here's some guides to help you out. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alareiks (Talk) 01:17, 15 September 2011 Badge Hunting Hi there. I've noticed your editing on the Dead Drops/Messages/inFamous 2 page. You might already know that badge hunting is illegal and strictly tolerated here on the inFAMOUS Wiki. I don't know if you are actually trying to earn badges, but based on your repetitive edits, (6 edits in 7 minutes on the same article), it is making you look like you are badge hunting. My advice to you would be to keep the editing window open, but make sure you've fixed everything you've wanted to. If you are truly badge hunting, then it will show, and you will have to face the consequences that follow from the Staff. Cheers! I am not badge hunting, I would not do an illegal thing like this, but to keep your suspiciousions low, I'll stop and leave and come back another day and this time edit the whole page at one time instead. Don't have to block me, I had no idea this was spamming. I'LL BE BACK! I'm on your side. 3RDRANGER 23:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: I have no problem with you asking me a question. Your contributions after my "warning" showed that you were far from a badge-hunter, so it's okay now :) As for your question, I believe I got the badge by editing a main mission, such as Introduction (inFamous 2) or Breaking into New Marais, those types of missions. I hope this answers your question, if it doesn't, it might be helpful to ask the admins, as they're the ones who actually "made" the badges. : The badge you're talking about 3RDRANGER isn't available to collect anymore. They were rare badges we included as a "rare" collection of badges when we first introduced the achivements system to inFamous Wiki. Don't worry, though. There will be new "rare" badges from time to time. Currently, however, there are no rare badges to collect. Rare badges will be introduced on special occassions, such as on the release of a new installment or for various projects. Now, creating images for badges can be craving since they need to fit perfectly. As you may see, some badges' images looks very odd, and it's because time hasn't let us update those specific badges. Rare badges are mostly hidden and is something the community must find by themselves. So far, only the admins (me, War and Rayne) knows what the rare badges are and how to earn them. Hope this cleared it all up for you. Cheers! Alareiks |''' 08:44, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed :) 3RDRANGER, there is no "secret society" here, at all. That's not how we work. The "rare badges" are secret simply because we want to avoid badge hunters, to make earning badges more fun and more. For example, if another user gets a rare badges, if you look to his userpage or if he tells you how he got it, you may see how to earn that badges and if it is available, you'll get it or a lower rank of it by editing a page of the subject. We have no secret society. There are some things we don't openly tell everyone, and that includes some planned ideas we have, that does not directly effect the community here, the badges case mentioned above and some suprises we have in store for the community. And no, you're not the villians. Not at all. And we're no cops, either. There are Policies. Those policies must all users abide. Admins, Moderators, normal users, unregistered users, everyone. And every user, if they wish to, may engage in our ideas however they wish, though we try to keep a number of things closed to the entire community if they're any of the following: *Not direct effecting the community, but might have a critical effect on our own abilities to work. Our own being everyone affiliated to the subject we're not openly telling here. *Some things for fun, like the rare/hidden badges. *Planned ideas that's not decided if we wish to implement. Note that if anyone has complaints about anything new we implement, like the fan fiction blogs thing, we can't just ignore it. It's not what an admin does. That's why we put the blogs back on for now, until we're ready to announce the solution that is coming. We're not here to "rule" the wiki. We're here to maintain the order, operate the wiki properly, handle vandalism or other abuses of the policies and more. Admins are not here to "rule" the wiki, to be "better" than others, or anything else. If any admins acts like that to you, file a complaint and it'll be dealt with immediately. Note that it doesn't mean the admin will necessarily lose his sysop (system operator) rights. We're doing a hard work, just as any other user, to maintain the quality of this wiki, and to improve it. However, the quality of our work and how much we work here, is the reason we're admins. We're worth no more than any other user. This page should explain everything to you: inFamous Wiki:Administrators. Cheers! --Alareiks '''| 08:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : When you are joking, try to make it clear by actually telling everyone you are joking, as you tell the joke. It's not always as obvious as one might think. Alareiks |''' 02:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization Articles' titles and sections are written with lowercase, not uppercase. It's "Alden's final battle", not "Alden's Final Battle" and "Extreme hero has risen", not "Extreme Hero Has Risen" in articles' titles, and sections. No dot either. Exceptions are mission or location names that are capitalized in a certain way in-game, such as In'F'''amous or '''R'ay 'S'phere. And no, there's not much debate here. It's how it is done on almost any wiki of quality.--Alareiks '''| 01:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, it is incorrect. It's common wiki knowledge. Although I'd say 75% of the wiki you visit doesn't care, because most are aweful. XD Anyway, it's an easy mistake, so nothing to get upset about. Alareiks |''' 07:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Categories Right then. I think that I should inform you about the categories you've recently made. First off, the pages you've categorized that are "Parkour-related (or something like that)" aren't necessarily bound to parkour/free-running. Might I suggest you rename it to "Mobility powers" or something along the lines of that? And also, I think it best that you give the category Utility Powers a proper description. And lastly, please don't just take the initiative in making these things. I'd like you to inform me whenever you do such actions. And that is all, good day. --[[User:War Clown|'''Jack]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 13:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :You are obviously not listening my friend. I told you specifically to not take the initiative in things as it might interfere with what I have set. If you're gonna do something somewhat big, like make a category, tell me. Because we are not amused. Seriously, with scarce contributors and Alareiks' removal, I'm gonna need the cooperation of all others in things from now on. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 05:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::No blocking necessary. It's not as if you've done harm, it's just that I'd like to be notified of any significant changes around the wiki. If anything, you've done good. But yeah, you should have at least informed me. Anyway, that's all. Good day. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 10:55, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Subpages This is getting rather tiresome, me informing you of things that aren't necessary. Anyway, I'd like to mention what you've been doing to the gallery subpages. If the picture is already present in an article, said picture should not be added to the subpage. That'd just be...stupid. That is all, and I better not see any similar activities to what I've mentioned here. Good day. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 08:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Noted. And the first one you've mentioned, add pictures to gallery pages when already present in the article. THAT is not necessary. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 12:30, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I own all the consoles actually Needed them for my job as an editor at GamePro then just ended up keeping them because why the heck not? I mostly play on the Xbox 360 but will sometimes pick up random games for the PS3. I'll definitely be getting Uncharted eventually too. Why do you ask? tae (talk) 17:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC)